In a wireless communications system, in order to improve the spectrum utilization rate of a system, a low-power base station and a macro base station perform complete or partial spectrum multiplexing, so that co-channel (or co-frequency) interference may occur between the low-power base station and the macro base station.
In order to protect transmission on a downlink channel of an interfered base station (a second base station, such as a macro base station, a pico base station, a relay base station, and a home base station), especially transmission on a downlink control channel of the second base station, in a time division duplex (TDD) system, different TDD proportions may be configured for an interfering base station (a first base station, such as a macro base station, a pico base station, a relay base station, and a home base station) and the interfered base station (the second base station), so that the number of uplink subframes of the first base station is greater than the number of uplink subframes of the second base station. Meanwhile, the first base station may configure some uplink subframes corresponding to downlink subframes of the second base station as fake uplink subframes (Fake Uplink Subframe), so as to reduce the interference to the transmission on the downlink channel of the second base station. A fake uplink subframe refers to that, although the subframe is an uplink subframe, the uplink subframe is enabled to carry as few of service data services and control data services as possible by using a scheduling or configuration method, so as to reduce interference to the transmission on the downlink channel of the second base station. At the same time, time shift technologies can also eliminate the problem of co-channel interference between cells.
However, for a UE served by the first base station, when neighboring cell measurement of the second base station is performed, because the UE is in uplink sending state under the TDD proportion of the first base station, the UE cannot receive and detect a signal carried in a downlink SCH (synchronization channel) and sent by the second base station, and further cannot acquire a location of a CRS (cell-specific reference signal), thereby influencing normal neighboring cell measurement performed by the UE.